


Boris and Theo's Wild Journey

by my_melody_stan_acc



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Dimension Travel, Drug Use, Multi, References to Drugs, The Upside Down, There are alot of early 2000s references, Time Travel, We all know how boris and theo are, boris and theo are from 2005, mike and boris arent related in anyway but they look identical, this will be addressed later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_melody_stan_acc/pseuds/my_melody_stan_acc
Summary: After trying shrooms that Boris got from some classmate in his physics class, Boris and Theo wake up in the woods the next morning. Not in Nevada anymore, they try to find the nearest town to reassess their situation and find a way back home. They stumble on some town that looks like it came straight out of a cheesy 80's movie, assuming it's a small town that never got with the times.What they don't know is that they are in the 80's, 20 years and hundreds of miles away from home.
Relationships: Hints of Boreo to keep it canon, No ships theyre kids
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. An All Organic and Nutritious High

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first fanfic ever so hopefully it isn't too bad. I do write but my writing is more creative nonfiction (if you guys don't know what that is I highly suggest looking it up) so my sentences are quite short. I write more lyricism so it was pretty difficult writing much longer and more detailed sentences.  
> Hope you guys enjoy! please comment any thoughts/criticism you have, without feedback there's no way to improve :)  
> Plus I'd like to know how you guys think so I can have some influence on future chapters.  
> Please and thank you!

An All Organic and Nutritious High

The sudden loud shrill of the bell woke me up from the ever so intriguing blur that is the chalkboard. Guessing from the amount of writing on the board I must have been out of it for the whole period, I’ll just have to ask for someone else’s notes or Boris’. I turned in my seat while packing my things, my eyes met with his and they were screaming at me that he had something important to say. I made my way to his seat waiting for him to get his jacket and bookbag situated.

“So, you know that girl in our Physics class” he starts, “the girl with brown hair and always wear that Aeropostale shirt yea?”

“Yea she always smells like cheap perfume, why?” I wonder, why is he talking about her and now of all reasons?

“I just got something real special from her, _really_ special. You’ll love it.” From his coding I knew it had to be something drug related, there is no way it could be anything else. “I’ll tell more on the walk home let’s head out.”

We left the building and headed for the buses, we boarded, and I patiently waited for the bus to reach our stop. The whole way there Boris went on and on about some nonsense that happened that day. A guy in his first period started a fight with some other dude, although not much action happened, the teacher was able to break it up before the _good_ part happened. He was hoping to see a tooth fly out or at least a black eye form, something to make the morning interesting.

“That would be disgusting, what if the tooth landed on your paper? Or on your face?”

“That’s fine. A memento I say” in a smug voice “something to remind me of such a pitiful quarrel.” Boris flashes his iconic toothy smile. God, I hated it.

It was pretty.

The loud shriek from the bus’s brakes brought us out of our conversation, inertia pulled us forward as the bus brought us to our stop. We got our stuff ready and we walked off the bus, the melting Vegas sun was something my skin could never get used to. As Boris brought his umbrella up, I remembered “What was that _special_ thing you said I’d love?”

“Ha!” He reached for the side pocket of his bookbag and pulled out a plastic baggie “Shroomies!”

“Mushrooms?” I gave him a look that screamed ‘so what’.

“Ah don’t give me that look Potter. These are magic shrooms, they’re _way_ better than acid.”

The way he said acid was nasally, thanks to his accent. He tossed me the bag to get a better look, they looked like normal mushrooms but shriveled up.

“Don’t worry they’re natural they can’t kill. Only get scary after eating too much” he starts to walk.

We hit his house first, it’s a Friday so that means he’ll sleep over at my place for the next few days. We got him so changes of clothes along with some _party items_ before setting out for my place _._

**Party Items:**

  1. A gram
  2. Some rolling paper
  3. A few beers
  4. Some incense. _To mask the smell._



At my place we threw all our shit down on the ground once we got to my door, the air lifted as our spirits since we were ready to chill out and “experience life in a different way” tonight. The way Boris had talked about these shrooms while packing his bag was as if these things could change your life. _Make you see life in a different way, people have told to change their personality after their trip. In good way._ I remember him telling me as if he himself had experienced it, a magical feeling. With how my thoughts have been, the constant dreams of my mother and the museum, I was open to try anything. Anything to silence my night terrors, to pass out without worry.

Boris had the small yet chunky tv turned on, I could hear the subtle sound of static as the screen became alive. “You gonna put on one of your euro films?” I ask even though I knew he was.

“Da, this one kid show. Watched when I was a kid, can’t watch anything too serious while we trip.” He slides the tape into the vcr as he turns to look at me. “Bad if we did.”

As the vcr kicked into overdrive to read the vhs tape Boris grabbed the remoted and started climbing the bad to sit next to me. He flashed me his iconic grin and stared back at the tv screen, pressing play.

“So, we eat like two of these, wait a bit for them to kick in and then we’ll be transported into a new world right?” I reached for reassurance.

“да, should not take long” He reached for the shrooms from his back and brought them up, took a few out and put the rest away. “I warn now, they taste like shit, will make you feel like shit for the beginning.”

“Wow thanks for the warning, would’ve been great to know that earlier.” I rolled my eyes, what I said laced in annoyance as well. “How bad will it be?”

“Not too bad, it’s not bad as you think” We chew the shrooms and waited, watching the Russian knock-off Disney movie he put on. According to Boris back when the USSR was around there were some heavy limits on what artists could and could not do. Everything had to be pretty and innocent to rival the U.S while enforcing propaganda.

“If artists didn’t follow rules, they can’t get a job for art. Nowhere, like they were dead to the world.” He went on.

“Blacklisted?” I suggested as this word would fit what he was trying to convey.

“Yes! Blacklisted.” He shakes his head muttering a soft _сучка,_ He took out a cig and lit it. Taking a hot second to take a drag and exhale, passing it to me.

“Walls melting, you?” This means its starting to work for him, my eyes glanced to the wall behind the tv. Felt as if it were breathing.

The walls were breathing.

As I exhaled, I let out, “Hell yea, the room is breathing.” 

“I put on music, it will make it more” he gets up and ruffles through his bag, trying to find his cd case “powerful”

He flipped through the various disks until his eyes landed on one that seemed intriguing, you can see in his face that his was giving himself a minute to decide. Maybe the shrooms were hitting harder for him now.

“What cd you are looking at?” I got impatient and had to snap him out of it.

“Gorillaz good? I have 2001 album.” He slid the CD out of the plastic sleeve and held the disk on display, their songs are always on the radio and they were pretty good.

I looked back up at him “You have the new album? I like their newer songs that are on the radio.”

“Uuhhh..” he goes on, flipping through the rest of the collection “Yes! I got burned version from this guy in study hall” The room light shone against the blank silver cd he pulled out, it weakly glared in my glasses.

“You know where the radio is.” I gestured to the desk on the one side of the room, resting along the wall. He half hops there and opens the radio, carefully laying the disk inside. He clicked the overhead shut and you can hear it spin before the first song started. While the intro of the album began Boris climbed back in bed with me, grabbed the cig, situated himself to just lay there. Staring at the ceiling.

Everything is lighter, the air feels gone yet I can breathe, the ceiling moves with the music, patterns are forming. I look over at Boris, he is still looking at the ceiling most likely seeing something similar to what I was, he is intensely looking at it barely blinking. I look back up to the ceiling, looking at people’s faces like this was quiet, weird. He did not look real, yet he was, a whole other being with thoughts and emotions that had a life that was totally different from mine. Yet, we exist in the same space together at the same point in time. At some point I can feel my eyes start to droop; it was getting hard to keep them open. I tried blinking them really fast to wake them up, yet I was still met with a silencing black.


	2. A chance incounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Sorry for taking such a long break, I kinda forgot i wrote this plus i have been kind of busy w school and covid, all of that good bs. Hopefully this time around I fixed my writing! I don't write much so I'm not too good at it, I noticed my sentences are quite short and boring, so I’m gonna try and fix that.

Boris POV.

I groan as I start to rise to consciousness, my eyes darting back and forth as I try to open my heavy eyelids, feeling a thick glaze over my eyeballs. First thing I noticed when I gained full awareness was a soft breeze hitting my face with the quiet sounds of leaves hitting each other. Quickly sitting up I frantically looked at my surroundings, I am a hundred percent sure we fell asleep in a bed NOT outside, we are in a forest that doesn’t look anything like the Nevada terrain. Wet soft air that soothed lungs rather than the sharp sandy heat of the desert, it’s almost calming if it weren’t for the fact we woke up in a whole other climate.

Noticing Theo by my side I urgently shook his shoulder

“Wake up!! Theo wake up!!” I hushed yelled.

Theo groggily opened his eyes, bergungedly turning his head to face me, still laying in a fetal position.

“I’m up, I’m up. What the hell is wrong with you-” He finished the sentence softly, realizing the area they were in, definitely not Nevada or their room. 

“Where are we? How’d we get here? Did we run away somewhere while we were high?!” he shot questions out one after the other as he sat up whisking his head around trying to gain some reality.

“I don’t know, I woke same time as you, confused too” I replied warily, he looked back into my eyes, looking for an ounce of truth. Finally he sighed realizing he wasn’t lying.

“Okay” he started, standing up wiping the dust off his pants. “ We just have to find our way out of here and find a bus that can take us home, we shouldn’t be too far, how far could two high teenagers go?” 

Apparently, really far…

After ten minutes of bickering over which direction they should risk to walk to find an opening they decided to go south, a.k.a the opposite direction they woke up. Surprisingly, only a few minutes of tripping over twigs, rocks, and their own feet, they found a clearing. A clearing that was connected to a few backyards of some outdated houses, the ones you’d find in those midwest towns that never got with the times. At this point my stomach was gnawing on itself, I don’t know if I should create any trouble and speak up about it or ignore it like always, though, If I’m hungry then Theo should be too. 

“Should we ransack a house to get something to eat? Check if anyone away, look for an unlocked door, slide in then out? Old people always leave front doors unlocked.” in a playful tone I suggested, half hoping he’d say yes.

Instead he scoffed, “No! That’s too risky and we’d get caught by the police for real! We can’t chance anything like that, I don’t want to get shot or be eaten to death by someone’s dog, too high of a risk, we’d be in some real deep shit.” 

Welp, there went that idea.

“What do you suggest then? You have any money? I spent all on shrooms” Looking straight into his eyes, trying to hide the growing fear in mine. Theo’s hands went straight to his pant pockets, frantically trying to find something material, pulling out a few ones in his back left pocket and then he confiscated his coat. In his coat he could only pull out a five.

“Okay so we have eight dollars, not too bad for food but If we buy food then we won't have enough for bus tickets. We probably don’t even have enough for tickets if we are too far out.”

We both locked eyes, this time neither of us hid the fear in our faces.  _ We’re fucked. _

I let out a hard deep sigh “Okay Okay, For now we will find a store and we can lift something, be easier since no one knows us” Theo nodded at the plan, anticipating more “ Maybe we could snag some cigs too, I got a few joints on me maybe we find some desperate kids to sell to, extra cash for tickets, okay?”

“Okay we can try that this town looks old and not so populated, we could definitely find someone that would buy them” He agreed with the plan, a shitty plan but it just might work. “Now we just have to find our way to some civilization, we’re in a cul de sac so exiting this street won’t be hard but there on out it’ll be a maze.” 

We took one last glance at each other for reassurance and nodded before we started our way out. Hopefully we won’t get lost. 

  
  


========================================================================

Apparently it wasn’t that hard to find our way to some shops, there weren’t many streets in this town to get lost in and the street outside the cul de sac was a busy one. The strip was full of small local mom and pop shops so we were right about this town being outdated, so slipping in and out a shop and lifting some items will be a piece of cake. _ No cameras, no security, they can’t afford those. _ We spotted a pharmacy near one of the corners a block down, knowing they would have cigarettes and small food items we decided to hit there. 

As I opened the door a small ringing sound of a bell came from the top of the door.  _ How cute _ .

I took a small quick glance at the place before ducking into one of the closest isles with Theo in tow. A small middle aged woman was reading a magazine at the counter, paying us a small glance back. She went to continue looking back at her magazine but instead she did a double take.  _ Okay so maybe not as easy as we thought, but I’ve done this in worse situations, We can still do this. _

I peeked back at Theo, eyes locking before he looked down. I followed his gaze and he was slipping a pack of m&m’s up his sleeve. I smirked and continued to walk into the next aisle, I felt the lady's gaze hit me again, this time I made eye contact back causing her eyes to squint. 

“Shouldn’t you be in school?” The middle aged woman asked. I paused, I took a full look of her analyzing how she looked, Long brown hair that matched her dark brown eyes. She looked good for her age, not as good as Xandra though but this lady looked more natural. 

“No school today, free day.” I gave a short reply back signalling that I didn’t want to talk, I hoped the confidence in my answer was enough for her. I tried to find where Theo was since his presence by my side felt missing. He was apparently closer to the back, taking advantage of the woman being distracted to slip some more items into his coat.  _ Smart _ . I grabbed a pack of some sour candy to act like I was going to buy them so no extra suspicion would arise. 

I guess my answer wasn’t enough for her because the lady pushed even further, “Are you sure about that? Jonathan dropped Will off at school this morning, never mentioned anything about a free day”

At this point Theo made his way back to me, I think this is his signal for  _ Lets hurry up and get the fuck out before anything bad happens _ . We made our way up to the counter and I answered back again “I don’t know about your son but we probably go to different schools, yea different schools, I know for sure we have free day, right Theo?” a quick glance at him, He nodded back immediately 

“Yes, yes our school is out today for teacher conferences, maybe your son’s school isn’t having their’s yet.” He added on with a smile. We both laid an item on the counter, my sour candy and Theo a candy bar, shouldn’t be too expensive right?

Confusion covered the woman’s face, she obviously didn’t believe us and was ready to retort back but the soft ring of the doorbell stopped her before she could, before Theo could stealthy grab a pack of Malboros. 

“Hey Joyce, “ a large voice boomed, this deep un-ignorable voice definitely matched this large heavy set guy, which just so happened to be a cop,  _ just our fucking luck _ . I panically looked back at Theo in the calmest way I could, but Theo saw right through it. Theo’s face definitely showing what he was thinking, which was  _ “fuck” _ . 

“Mike? What are you doing here you should be in school?” The cop inquired, staring down at me as he walked in our direction. His look made me feel small, almost like I just got in trouble at home by my father.

_ Mike? Who the hell is mike?  _

“Who the hell is mike?” I deadpanned, I guess me and Theo had the same thought of _ Run _ because at that moment we both bolted in different directions for the door.

“What the hell!?” I could hear the yells of the two adults fade away into the background, quickly being muffled again by the nearby cars driving past as we headed out the door, I barely missed being caught by the bigger man. His hand nearly snatching my arm.

_ Thank fuck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter is longer!! I notived the first one was quite short so I wanted to make this one a little bit longer bc I usually hate reading fics with short chapters. lmaoo ik hypocritical of me ik, but atleast i'm trying :)


End file.
